TMM: JJBA AU
TMM: JJBA AU (Tokyo Mew Mew: JoJo Bizarre Adventure AU) is a crossover fanseries between Tokyo Mew Mew and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Princess Mew As you can see, I've been into the anime JoJo's Bizarre Adventure for a while Story A world full of Mews, Humans, and Cyniclons, each Mew, Human, and Cyniclon has a special ability known as a stand which they can summon to fight with or use in other ways. Each stand has abilities of their own. The enemies they face are multiple Cyniclons who get in their way to stop them from reaching their goal. Characters Mew Mews Aisha Amani One of the heroines of the story. She's an Egyptian Princess whom becomes a Mew Mew. DNA is that of the Italian Greyhound. She's Mew Macaroon. Her Stand is "Angel with a Shotgun". Narancia Isola One of the heroines of the story. She's an Italian who becomes a Mew Mew. DNA is that of the Bighorn Sheep. She's Mew Orange. Her Stand is "Pigskin". Tata Young One of the heroines of the story. She's a Japanese girl whom becomes a Mew Mew. DNA is that of the California Condor. She's Mew Tart. Her Stand is "Cinderella". Cady Groves One of the heroines of the story. She's a young lady from Britain whom becomes a Mew Mew. DNA is that of the Hazel Dormouse. She's Mew Blueberry. Her Stand is "Little Girl". Akuma Yami One of the heroines of the story. She's a young orphan who was living on the streets of Tokyo. DNA is that of the Chocolate Wattled Bat. She's Mew Custard. Her Stand is "Demons". Taylor Swift One of the heroines of the story. She's a first-year high-schooler whom moved from American to Japan. DNA if that of the Hammerhead Shark. She's Mew Grape. Her Stand is "Enchanted". Cyniclons Yulia The first Cyniclon that Aisha and Narancia meet. He's a Cyniclon who holds the Stand known as "Believe Me". Avril The second Cyniclon that appears to fight the Mews. He's a Cyniclon who holds the Stand known as "Hello Kitty". Adam The third Cyniclon that appears to fight the Mews, He's a Cyniclon who holds the Stand known as "Prince Charming". Leigh The fourth Cyniclon and first female one to appear. She's a Cyniclon who holds the Stand known as "That Voodoo". Major/Supporting Aali Amani Aisha's first older brother. He's the first Egyptian Prince. His Stand is "Intoxicated". Adil Amani Aisha's second older brother. He's the second Egyptian Prince. His Stand is "Killer Queen". Barak Amani Aisha's third older brother. He's the third Egyptian Prince. His Stand is "Clarity". Baki Amani Aisha's first younger brother. He's the fourth Egyptian Prince. His Stand is "Pity Party". Dana Amani Aisha's second younger brother. He's the fifth Egyptian Prince. His Stand is "Brother". Faiz Amani Aisha's third younger brother. He's the sixth Egyptian Prince. His Stand is "Dollhouse". Boston Boston is a small Boston Terrier from New York City. He's a stand user himself, his stand is "Camel". Stands Stands are an entity psychically generated by its proprietor. It is viewed as a physical manifestation of the User's fighting spirit. A Stand generally presents itself as a figure hovering near the user and possesses abilities beyond that of an ordinary human/Mew, which, depending on the User, can be wielded for good or evil. Stands are commonly named after western musical artists/aliases, bands, albums, and songs. Stands and Users The Stand is created from someone's psyche, which includes not only humans/Mews, but also other living creatures. List of Stands * Angel with a Shotgun (ショットガンでエンジェル Shottogan de Enjeru) ** Mew Macaroon's Stand. She attacks with "Heaven Shot" and Precise Aim. * Pigskin (ピッグスキン Piggusukin) ** Mew Orange's Stand. She has the ability of Skin Manipulation. * Believe Me (私を信じてください Watashi o shinjite kudasai) ** Yulia's Stand. Has the ability to see if someone is believe of fake (basically truth or dare). * Intoxicated (無毒化した Mudoku-ka shita) ** Aali's Stand. It's powers are still unknown. Though it is shown to make people fall in love and that's about it. * Killer Queen (キラークイーン Kirākuīn) ** Adil's Stand. It's powers are still unknown. * Clarity (透明性 Tōmei-sei) ** Barak's Stand. Has the ability to predict the future for 5 minuets. * Pity Party (ピアスパーティー Piasupātī) ** Baki's Stand. It's one known ability is that it can make anyone it touches shrink in size. * Brother (兄 Ani) ** Dana's Stand. It's powers are still unknown. * Dollhouse (ドールハウス Dōruhausu) ** Faiz's Stand. It has the ability to make someone's worst fear come true, it makes the person go into it's body (which is a Dollhouse) and they can't escape that easily. * Cinderella (シンデレラ Shinderera) ** Tata's Stand. It has the ability to make anyone pretty. It takes the form as your average looking make-up tools. * Little Girl (少女 Shōjo) ** Cady's Stand. It has the ability to turn anyone it touches into a little girl, a male or female and it can't work on it's owner user. * Demons (悪魔 Akuma) ** Akuma's Stand. It has the ability to make people age backwards. It takes the form of a Demonic-like appearance. * Enchanted (エンチャンテッド Enchanteddo) ** Taylor's Stand. It has the ability to enchant any object around her that she touches. It takes the form of a small fairy. * Hello Kitty ** Avril's Stand. It has the ability to give the user cat-like abilities. It takes the form of a cat ears headband, cat paws (hands and feet), and tail. * Prince Charming ** Adam's Stand. It has the ability to put others in a trance. It takes the form of a prince. * That Voodoo ** Leigh's Stand. It has the ability to control others. It takes the form of a doll. * Camel * Boston's Stand. it has the ability to produce sandstorms. it takes the form of a sand monster. Trivia * This is an AU Crossover where Mews have Stands. Will not contain any Canon characters. Gallery Mew Macaroon, Mew Orange.png|Left to Right: ---> Mew Macaroon and Mew Orange Category:Princess Mew Category:TMM: JJBA AU Category:AUs Category:Series Category:Stories